


You’re a real fucking jerk

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of Dean Needs Cuddles! Cas comes to one of their cuddle sessions with hickeys on his neck and Dean gets super jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a real fucking jerk

**Author's Note:**

> (Fucking finally. Only a week and some change late. Sorry. And also…..sorry the’re fighting in this. But if it evens it out, there is also a tiny bit of smut to break up the argument. I've been so busy with real life that I'm behind in everything. My Halloween prompts are like 8 behind too. )

Dean pulled up in front of the room and smiled. He’d just taken care of checking in, so now all he had to do was wait for Cas. He pulled his backpack out of the front seat and carried it out of the car. He hadn’t brought his duffle since he was only staying the night, he didn’t need to keep bringing everything with him. If for some reason Sam left their motel, if he found a lead or something that required them to move, he’d take Dean’s stuff too so he wasn’t worried about it. He slammed the car door a bit harder than he intended in his excitement and winced.

“I’m sorry baby.” He leaned down and rubbed the car door, before he straightened and unlocked the room. He let his bag fall into the chair by the door as he pulled his phone out. He clicked Cas’ contact and started a text. “Where are you?” He said aloud and hit send.

“Behind you.”

Dean whirled around and Cas grinned at him. “I pulled up right after you did. I saw you get out of the car. Do you always fondle it before you leave?”

“Her. Not it. Why? Jealous?”

Cas walked up to him and kissed him. “Maybe. I could do with some fondling too.”

Dean laughed and gestured to the door. “Well then we should probably shut that. Don’t want to give everyone a show.”

Cas kicked the door closed and leaned in to kiss Dean again. Something caught Dean’s eye though and he pulled back.

“What happened?” He asked as he reached for Cas’ collar. Cas brought his hand up and covered it.

“It’s nothing.”

Dean grabbed his hand and pried the fingers away. “It’s not nothing. You’re hurt or-” He got a better look and dropped Cas’ hand. “Oh.” Now that he was closer he could see it for what it was. A slew of hickeys. There were so many, at first it had seemed like one giant bruise. Dean had been about to kick someone’s ass. Now he still felt like doing it, but for a whole new reason.

“I told you it was nothing.” Cas said embarrassed. “It happens sometimes. Some guys just, uh, get really into it.”

“Did he hurt you?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

“It wasn’t like that. He just, I dunno, wanted to do it I guess.”

Dean took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets. “And whatever the customer wants, he gets right?” Even to his own ears he heard how harsh that came out.

Cas crossed his arms. “This is my job Dean. I won’t apologize for it.”

“It’s your job but you still enjoyed it didn’t you?”

“Maybe. What difference does it make?”

“Just answer the question.”

Cas threw his hands up and glared at him. “What good is that going to do? Would you be happy if I said yes? I liked the way he ran his hands over me. The way he kissed me. The way he made me cum over and over-”

Dean couldn’t hear anymore. He crossed the few steps and grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him. Cas was right. It hadn’t done any good. All it had done was snap something inside of him. Something that said that the only one who should have his hands on Cas was him, right now.

“Dean what’re you-”

He cut him off again with another kiss. Harder this time. He walked Cas back until they slammed up against the door. Cas growled but Dean was in no mood to take notice. He grabbed Cas’ shirt and pulled it up and pulled back from the kiss long enough to pull it off.

“Dean-” Cas managed before Dean kissed him again and slid one hand in his hair and the other on Cas’ belly.

“Did he kiss you like this?” Dean asked and dove in again, licking his way into Cas’ mouth, sucking on his tongue. Cas moaned into his mouth but put his hand on Dean’s chest and tried to push him away. But Dean wasn’t going anywhere, so Cas’ push just forced him back a step.

“Don’t do this.”

Dean slid his hand down from Cas’ belly to the front of his jeans and heard Cas hiss and grab his shoulders. “What about this Cas? This how he touched you?” He knew he was being a jerk. More than that he knew he was being a complete dick. But he couldn’t stop. The thought of some other guy’s hands all over Cas, made him crazy. It didn’t matter that his jealousy was completely stupid. Cas was an escort. He knew that. Dean paid him to hang out with him. Just because he sometimes forgot that didn’t change anything. Cas owed him nothing. No explanations. And certainly not monogamy. He understood all that. He really did. But right now all he wanted was to run his hands over every inch of Cas, make him forget about any other guys other than him. He wanted Cas to feel good. With him. Now. Together. He didn’t even care that it was the first time he’d ever touched another guy’s dick. With Cas it felt right. More than that he WANTED to do this.

“De-ah-an.” Cas tightened his grip but didn’t push him away again.

“I’m gonna make you feel good Cas. Make you forget that other guy’s name.”

He kissed Cas’ lips again and rubbed his hand over Cas through his jeans. Cas arched into him and Dean growled pushing Cas against the door with his chest so they were completely connected. He let his other hand drop to Cas’ belt and he unbuckled it without breaking the kiss. He felt his nerves spark up, but he pushed past them. He’d never done this before. But he wanted to. He wanted to do this with Cas. He unzipped Cas’ pants and he felt Cas’ hand snap down to grab him.

“Dean. Are you sure?” He asked panting, the effort to stop Dean, being about at his limit. Dean pulled Cas’ hand off him and held it against the door and slipped his other hand into Cas’ pants and rubbed him over his boxers.

“Positive. Feel anything yet?” He asked and nipped at Cas’ chin.

Cas nodded, “Definitely.” He tried to pull his hand away from the door to grab at Dean, but Dean laced their fingers and kissed him again. He let Cas pull his neck with his free hand and deepen the kiss. He rubbed the outline of Cas’ dick gently as Cas sucked his tongue roughly. He knew Cas wanted him to go faster, but he was going to take his time. He didn’t want to mess it up. He broke the kiss and sucked his way down Cas’ throat, leaving his own marks over the others.

“Ah!” Cas hissed and Dean stopped altogether. He glanced up at Cas who shook his head and pulled Dean’s head back to him again. “It’s fine. Keep going. Just a little tender. Don’t stop.”

Dean kissed Cas’ throat gently. He may be jealous, and he may hate looking at the marks of another guy, but he wasn’t going to hurt Cas. He leaned up for another kiss when Cas shook his head again.

“No. It’s okay. Keep going.” He blinked his eyes open and held Dean’s gaze. “I want them to be yours.”

Dean couldn’t hold back after a confession like that. He dropped his head back down and sucked Cas’ neck gently at first before pulling a little harder. Cas arched into his hand and he realized he’d been neglecting him, while he focused on the hickeys. He let go of Cas’ hand and grabbed his belt loops to pull his pants down to his thighs, so he’d have more room to work with. Cas gasped and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Take this off first. I want to feel you. Please.”

 Dean pulled back slightly and let his plaid shirt fall off his shoulders, then he grabbed the hem of the Henley underneath and ripped it off over his head.

“Thank you.” Cas said and ran his hands up Dean’s chest and leaned in to kiss his neck. Dean groaned and grabbed Cas’ hip with one hand to steady him and cupped him again with his other. Dean bit his lip, Cas was hard already, and damn he was not small. He’d guessed as much. He’d felt it somewhat when they were making out. But Cas was really good at scooting off of him when he started getting excited, probably so he didn’t scare Dean. But this didn’t scare him. He wanted to feel Cas. See him. Hear the noises he’d make. See his face as he came. As Dean made him cum. Dean slid his hand down slowly, the heat from Cas warming his palm. He couldn’t wait to see what Cas would feel like without any barriers. But not yet. He leaned in and licked Cas’ bottom lip playfully as he wrapped his hand around Cas and squeezed.

“Really?” Cas asked laughing but leaned in and wrapped his arms around Deans neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “Mmm, Dean, you feel so damn good.”

“You too Cas.” He slid his hand up and back down Cas’ length slowly, oh so slowly until Cas was squirming underneath him.

“Dammit Dean.” He put his hand on Dean’s to force him to do it harder but Dean grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the door and he kissed him again. With nothing touching him now Cas actually growled. Dean kept holding Cas’ wrists, sliding his fingers over his palms, but canted his hips against Cas and just rubbed himself against him, still slowly. Cas lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Dean’s, pulling them closer. Dean dropped Cas’ hands and grabbed his hips and pulled him fully against him. That felt…shit. He slid his hands to Cas ass and squeezed before he slipped his hands underneath the waistband and slid his hands down to squeeze him again before he lifted him up. Cas’ felt so damn good. His ass was firm, nice, a perfect handful.

“God, all that yoga really does you good huh?”

Cas laughed and tightened his thighs around Dean, making them both moan at the contact. “What about you? I’m not light, and you’re holding me up like it’s nothing.”

Dean leaned in and licked at Cas’ neck again, dropping kisses and tiny bites up his jaw until he had Cas squirming. He squeezed Cas’ ass again and let his fingers pull Cas apart just a bit. Cas’ breath hitched and he held onto Dean tighter.

“Dean.” He moaned in Dean’s ear and it was so breathy and needy that Dean had to take a second to control himself. He had to slow down. Just for himself. He squeezed Cas again before he pulled one hand out and slipped it between them and rubbed Cas firmly. Well, as much as he could with their bodies mushed together. He realized to do what he wanted he wouldn’t be able to hold onto Cas in this position.

“I’m going to put you down Cas.”

Cas dug his heels in and shook his head. “No.”

“I can’t get at your dick this way.” He leaned in and bit Cas’ ear before he practically panted, “I really want to get you off.”

Cas seemed to consider it but then let his legs slip down Dean’s body. “Okay, but keep one hand on my ass. Feels so good.”

Dean slid his fingers around Cas’ ass and smiled. “Glad I’m doing something right.”

Cas just nodded and Dean took that as a good sign. He grabbed the bottom of Cas boxers and slowly pulled them down. His chest pinged when he saw another hickey on Cas’ hip bone. This guy had been serious about letting everyone know just what he’d done to Cas. He wrapped his hand around Cas a little more firmly than he’d intended but Cas just gasped and grabbed his shoulders. He slid his hand up and leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“I’ll have you thinking of only me. When you cum you’ll yell out my name.”

“Dean.” Cas whispered and Dean’s heart warmed. He slid his hand back down, and then back up and rubbed his thumb over the tip. He knew he liked that done to him. Cas obviously did too because pre-come started dripping from him. Dean smeared it around and used it to gain speed. He curled his hand into a loose fist and jerked him off quickly. He knew what that felt like, knew it was like fucking someone else when done right. Cas’ breath caught in his throat and Dean tilted his head and kissed him. All the sounds Cas was making, the breathy moans, the gasps, all of it was going straight to his head. He was doing this to Cas. He was making him loose control like this. He let Cas control the kiss as he controlled the pace of his hand. Cas kissed him hard and it spurred Dean on until he was moving his hand up and down fast, squeezing when he got to the base and rubbing his thumb over the tip on every upstroke. He gave Cas’ ass one more squeeze before he brought it around to his balls and gently ran a finger over them.

“Ah! Dean!” Cas ripped his face away from the kiss and panted in Dean’s ear. “Gonna-”

“Go ahead.” He said and nipped Cas neck that was near his mouth. Cas grabbed hold of him and grunted as he shot off in Dean’s hand. He seemed to go on for a while, but it probably just seemed longer to Dean because he was biting his lip as he tried not to cum in his pants. He’d never been so close to coming with absolutely no stimulation before. But watching Cas, feeling him, hearing him, shit it had been better than any hand job. When Cas finally relaxed against him, Dean wrapped his arms around him and just held him tight against him. He knew there was cum on their stomachs. But he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was he had Cas in his arms. Happy, sated, comfortable and trusting him to keep him upright. After a few minutes, Cas pulled his pants back up, not bothering to actually zip them. He started kissing Dean’s neck, causing his dick to immediately take notice. Cas grabbed his face and leaned up and kissed him, walking him backwards. He pushed him so hard he had no option other than to let Cas direct him. He suddenly felt the bed hit the back of his thighs and he fell backwards. Cas followed him down and straddled him, kissing his neck and sucking the way he knew Dean liked. Dean swallowed hard and let his hands roam over Cas’ back.

“So sexy. So freaking sexy.” Cas growled and kissed his way to Dean’s chest. When he kissed Dean’s belly and grabbed his belt Dean’s hand shot down.

“Cas don’t.” His heart was beating like mad. He knew he WANTED Cas to keep going, but he also didn’t want him doing it because he thought he had to. He didn’t want Cas reciprocating for what he’d done. He wanted to do that for Cas. Cas lifted his head and Dean cupped Cas’ cheek gently, then rubbed the new hickeys on his neck and couldn’t help smiling. Cas had asked him for these. Had wanted him to cover up the old ones. Cas looked at him for a second just staring at him as if trying to understand what Dean was thinking. He must not be a great mind reader because he suddenly frowned and pulled off of Dean altogether.

“Are you kidding me?”

Dean sat up on his elbows, “What?”

“You…you only did all that to…what? Punish me?” Cas asked and Dean sat up completely.

“What? No.”

Cas stormed over to the door and snatched his shirt off the floor. “What then? To prove you could out hickey Jeff?”

The name made the jealousy in him burn. “You asked me for those.” 

“After…because….ugh! I can’t even look at you right now.” Cas yanked his shirt on and Dean crossed his arms his own irritation growing.

“I don’t get why you’re even mad.”

“Because after all that, when I went to show you….to make….” He covered his eyes and then dropped his hand glaring. “You didn’t even want it. You were just trying to prove a point.”

Dean felt his face turning red. It may have started like that. His jealousy getting the better of him. He’d wanted to show Cas that he could be like the other guys. Give him what he wanted too. But he’d really wanted to make Cas feel good in the end. Had craved those noises and pants until that’s all he’d been thinking about. But of course instead of saying any of that, what came out of his mouth was.

“Well, did I?” He didn’t even mean to say that. But Cas being pissed off was riling him up too. Cas walked right up to him and shoved his shoulders before he said,  

“Yeah, you proved you’re a real fucking jerk.”

Cas threw balled his fists and stomped over to the door then didn’t even look at Dean as he jerked it open and then walked out slamming it shut behind him. Dean rubbed his hands down his face. How did it end up like this? Why had he said that? He hadn’t meant any of that crap. But as usual he’d just been too afraid to actually say what he really wanted to say. That he was jealous, and not just because other guys were touching him and kissing him. That certainly didn’t help, but what he was the most jealous of was the fact that these other guys were giving Cas something he wasn’t. That Cas couldn’t be completely happy with him.

But he could. Dean dropped his hands at that realization. When Cas had been about to go down on him, he hadn’t stopped him because it disgusted him. He hadn’t stopped him because he didn’t want it. He’d stopped him because he didn’t want this to be about him. He’d WANTED Cas to keep going. Dean shook his head and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He really did want more with Cas. He’d already found himself watching Cas more often than anything else, staring at his ass, running his eyes over his naked chest when they laid together. He’d even woken up before Cas a few times and just looked at him as he slept. He was beyond gorgeous. And before he’d thought maybe he was just noticing it now because he’d never bothered to look at another guy before. But he knew that was a lie.

Cas was gorgeous, and Dean would be an idiot not to admit that. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of that muscular chest. He wanted to kiss every inch of that beautiful face. He may not have been attracted to guys in the past, but he was done lying to himself. He was attracted to Cas now. Maybe it was just Cas, and maybe it was just that Dean had never let himself think about other guys before. But whatever it was, he wanted Cas.  Now he wanted even more with Cas. The more time they spent together, the more he wanted. He’d started out with just wanting soft touches and light kisses. But then he’d wanted real kisses, real touches. He looked up and stared at the closed door.

“And you may have fucked that up Winchester. Way to go idiot.”

He pulled his phone out and called Cas, but unsurprisingly it went straight to voicemail. He hung up and knocked the phone against his forehead. How was he going to apologize for this one? He’d gotten pissed off at Cas for doing his damn job. He’d acted like a child and had a tantrum. Shit he’d treated Cas like a whore. Doing what he wanted and not even asking Cas first. He was ashamed of himself. Cas’ job was beside the point. He NEVER should have done that. He didn’t even think of Cas like that. Cas was so much more to him than just someone to be used. He was funny. He was likeable. He was nice. He was athletic. He was playful. He was sexy, of course. But he was- he felt his face getting red and he groaned when yet another realization hit him. He wasn’t just attracted to Cas. Which was a pretty damn big thing to realize all by itself. No, he had to add onto it by actually _liking_ him. Dean had a freaking crush on Cas. He was suddenly very glad he was alone. He could feel his face and ears burning. He covered his mouth as that sank in. He _liked_ Cas. He fucking _liked_ Cas.

 He sat on the edge of the bed, rolling that single thought through his head for a while when he shifted and felt something weird on him, he looked down and realized he had dried cum on his stomach. Way to be brought out of his haze, huh? He stood up and went into the bathroom and cleaned it off with a wet washcloth and tried not to think about Cas driving home with it on him, out there embarrassed and pissed off. He probably thought that Dean was just like all the other jerks he saw. And in a lot of ways he was. He was always so concerned with his own needs. He needs companionship. He needs someone to hold him. He needs to hold someone. He decides when he sees Cas. But he didn’t want to be like the other idiots who used Cas and then sent him on his way when they were done with him. He wanted Cas to feel as special as he was.  He wanted Cas to leave him as happy as he’d made Dean feel. Dean dialed Cas again and again got the machine.

“Cas…I’m so sorry man.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say so he hung up quickly. Idiot. Again. If Cas never accepted his apology it would serve him right. But he wouldn’t stop trying. He’d keep apologizing until Cas agreed to see him again. And then he’d show Cas just how sorry he was, how much he meant to him.


End file.
